Fierce
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Clove. Shes that girl who didn't have a full interview scene in the movie. Shes that girl that was unpacking boxes in the beginning of the Games instead of killing like the others. Shes that girl that watched Glimmer flirt with Cato. But not in this story. Cloves the vicious killer who's turn on is blood and loves to kill. She's Fierce and you know it. Has some Clato.


_This is a whole new side of Clove. Not the girl who only unpacked things in the bloodbath in the beginning of the Games. Not the girl who had one major fight scene. And defiantly not the girl who watched Glimmer and Cato flirt. No, this girl, she was a lot more of everything. A lot more stronger, spunky, sassy. Most importantly, fierce. _

"District 2, Clove!" Caesar pointed his outstretched his arms and introduced Clove on stage.

Her red heels click clacked with the floor as she walked across the stage, glaring at the crowd with a strong face that was illuminating with beauty. She flipped her long, black as night hair over her shoulder as she extended her hand and shook Caesars firmly. He widened his eyes and smiled.

"Firm handshake,"

She shrugged, "What did you expect?" She smirked as she sat down in her chair and crossed her legs to show them off to the crowd. Cause see not only was she a vicious killer, she was strong and sexy. Glimmer was only pretty, but she was completely dumb in how she presented herself, giggling and laughing. Such an air head. And Cato on the other hand, just all brute force and no personality, no feeling. He acted as if the Games was a job he had for many years and he was happy to get it over with an retire. But Clove, no she was all energy and confidence.

"And are you nervous?"" Caesar asked.

Clove only raised her eyebrows, "Does it look like it?" she laughed in disbelief.

Caesar smiled. "Well…" He laughed along. "What is your specialty? You're weapon of choice? Your partner in crime?" Caesar asked.

"Knives,"

"Big or small?" Caesar said.

Clove caught a hidden innuendo joke in that that Caesar hadn't even caught yet. She leaned in and placed her hand on his blue clothed knee.

"I like them big," She whispered, but it was still loud enough for them to hear.

Everybody broke out into laughter, the room almost rumbling. Clove smiled, knowing she had them hooked. She flipped her hair over her lightly sun kissed shoulder and smiled to the crowd.

She knew sponsored would throw themselves at her. Looks like she had played sexy better then Glimmer and fierce better then Cato.

Clove was the ultimate Career.

* * *

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The tributes ran for the center to the silver structured Cornucopia and the blood bath immediately begun. The air was filled with screams of agony as the Careers slashed through the other kids with whatever weapon they had gotten their hands on.

Clove had run for a box she saw marked with knives. Her hands went to the edge of the box lid and clawed at it, prying the top off and smacking a tribute in the face with it, scratching him across the face and causing him to fall over to the ground unconscious. She threw the lid down carelessly and reached into the box, yanking out 2 or 3 knives before turning around seeing a tribute running out of the Cornucopia with a large sword. Clove ran a little after her, her body weight shifting to her right as she pulled back her arm and hurled the knife at the tribute. It punctured the tribute right in the back and they fell over dead. Clove then turned around to see Cato twirl around and slice the little curly haired boy from 4. His blood splattered all over the walls of the Cornucopia. Some strange impulse took over Clove and she began jogging over into the Cornucopia, coming up behind Cato as he was examining swords. He immediately turned around to see who it was.

"Don't you just love the Games?" he smirked. His face had splatters of blood and so did his clothes, his bloodied, bent sword still clutched in his strong hands. Heat flared her body. Cato was a monster. So sexy. So ruthless. So bloody. Brutal. Clove ran up and pushed Cato against the wall.

"Clove! What the hell!" Cato yelled angrily but she leaned up and smashed her lips against his, shoving him up against the inside of the cornucopia harder, biting his lip. He smirked and picked her up, putting her on a box as he moved his hands, cupping her face with one as he unzipped her matching red jacket.

Marvel looked around, kicking all the scraps out of his way as he walked over to Glimmer. But that's when he heard a coughing. A tribute a couple feet away wasn't dead. Him and Glimmer immediately ran to the tributes side.

The tribute coughed up blood, trying to push himself up but falling down.

Cloves hands reached down for Catos zipper.

He grabbed her silky hair that was now out of its tight pony tail as he pulled her head back and trailed his kisses down her neck.

"Please… help me," the tribute coughed, trying to suck in more air but it was useless.

Marvel slowly reached behind him and unhinged his curved sword from his belt.

"Shsh we're here," Glimmer said in a soothing voice to the tribute.

The tribute sighed in relief. Marvel brought out his sword and bashed in the tributes head. He struck so hard there was a dent in his skull and that was all it took for his canon to go off.

Marvel got up, twirling the sword around in his hands before he realized something.

"Where they hell is Cato and Clove?" He asked.

At that moment Cato and Clove came out the Cornucopia, Cloves face smeared with dry blood and both their hair and clothes disheveled.

"Where were you?" Glimmer snapped, her eyes examining Cato and Clove.

"Like it matters princess?" Clove raised her eyebrow as she spat.

"Well I sure as hell don't want to know details," Marvel laughed, knowing exactly what they did.

"Enough! Let's just go kill some pathetic ass tributes," Cato growled as gripped his sword harder before beginning to jog off into the woods.

Marvel smiled mischievously, "Naughty little girl,"

"You're just mad you're not getting any," Clove teased, biting the air sexily towards Marvel, a small smirk tugging at her thin lips, her eyes glowing with satisfaction before she ran after Cato.

* * *

The day increasingly grew dark, the air becoming chilly. The Careers walked weaved through the woods, laughing as they talked about previous kills. But Clove wasn't smiling or talking, she tip toed ahead of everybody, patiently listening to the sounds of the woods. And then she heard it.

"Everybody shut up!" Clove said in a harsh voice.

Everybody did.

That's when Clove heard the sound clearly. It was a fire crackling. Her eyes immediately scanned the trees and behind tall bushes was a flickering light. She smiled and quietly ran over to the bushes. All the Careers did the same.

Cato was the first to push through, seeing the chunky girl around 14 sit on the ground trying to warm her hands by the fire. He smiled and turned over to Clove.

"Go get her," He winked.

Clove smiled. "With pleasure," she leaped forward and tackled the girl to the ground effortlessly. The girl cried out. "Please no!" Clove took out her knife, twirling it above the girls face, pretending to admire it. The girl closed her eyes, tears forming under her eyelids and sliding down her dirty face.

"Please make it fast." She breathed.

"Slow? You got it," Clove said and began to entertain the Capitol.

* * *

It had been an hour and they hadn't seen any other tributes. Marvel sighed. "Let's go back."

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Glimmer huffed.

"Fine, get your beauty sleep you two. Do you need to get your beauty sleep to Cato?" She teased.

He smirked. "No I'm fine, I'll stay out here with you for a while. You to go back to camp," He waved at Glimmer and Marvel and moved passed Clove to continue walking.

She pushed through a thick bush and suddenly someone grabbed her, pushing her up against a tree. Her heart raced and she struggled to reach down for her knife. But she calmed down. It was Cato, smiling as he looked into her face, seeing her worried.

"Aww scared?" Cato mocked her.

"You wish," Clove breathed.

"Well how bout we continue from earlier?" Cato smiled.

"Again… you wish. I'd rather hunt," She said, trying not to smile as she pushed him away. "I'll go this way, you go that way. If you can't find anyone in the next hour just meet back at the camp."

He playfully pouted but nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

Clove pulled out a knife and began searching again, walking down a wide pathway. There was no other noise besides her own light footsteps until

_BANG! _

Something smacked her upside the head and she fell to the leaf invested ground. She groaned and clutched her head, her vision blurry. She could vaguely see an object coming down on her, she rolled over on her side and got up on shaky knees, trying to tackle the big tribute down but he stood strong. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her like a rag doll before beginning to swing his sword around. Clove barely missed them, one of his swings slicing her shoulder. She kicked the sword away and jumped up on him, clawing at his face but he punched her good across the face and pushed her back down to the ground.

_She was too weak…_

Anger glared up in Clove and she gritted her teeth. She was never to weak! She was about to get up but then someone busted though the trees, clashing swords with the other tribute, pushing it away and cutting the tributes hand off.

There was a loud scream.

The more skilled tribute then decapitated the tribute with one good slash and the body collapsed.

Cloves vision was clearing and she could see Cato coming over t her, outstretching his hand to her as she was still on the ground.

"I can do it myself," She growled angrily, shakily pushing herself up and staggering through the woods loudly to get back to the Career camp.

How could she have not heard the other tribute? How could he have been stronger then her? This was impossible! No one ever snuck up on her, no one ever injured her so much she couldn't even stand on her own two feet! Not being able to defend herself, she didn't feel like herself. She didn't feel like the confident killer she was. Clove huffed in anger as she plopped down on her assigned sleeping bag.

This will never happen again.

* * *

This was the moment she had been training for her whole life. Clove threw her knife at the tribute that was running towards her. It missed the girls head (which was the original target) and instead skimmed the girls ear. Clove missed. She groaned in anger and tackled the girl to the ground, biting the girls bleeding ear and tearing it. The girl screamed and punched back. They had been fighting for about 20 minutes. Usually a fight like this would have ended sense Clove was much stronger and talented but yet… she hadn't killed her yet. This must end.

Clove took out her knife and stabbed at the girls head but she kept moving and screaming.

"Shut up!" Clove yelled before finally stabbing her square in the face.

Her canon echoed through the woods, scarring the fake birds planted in the trees. Clove leaned over the dead body and sighed in relief.

The fire crackled loudly that night like a bon fire. Clove looked down, twirling her leg of boar around in her hand as all the other Careers tore through the meat, eager for more food.

Cato looked over at her, seeing her still not eating. He huffed and took his boar leg away from his mouth, finishing what was in his mouth before speaking.

"Clove."

She didn't look at him.

"Eat. You need your strength." He almost demanded.

She flicked her wrist and threw her meat into the fire before shooting up and walking away. Cato shot up from the box he sat on.

"Clove!" He yelled, dropping his boar leg and chasing after her. He grabbed her wrist but she yanked it away and swung at his face with her other arm. He blocked it and twisted her arm, pulling her close.

He gritted through his teeth. "You're upset."

"Oh really?!" Clove snapped, pulling away from him. "I'm gonna go for a walk," She huffed before storming away from the camp.

Clove kicked at the trees, punching them until the bark scrapped and splintered her fists. She growled and stormed away, trying to calm herself down.

_Deep breathes. Deep breathes. _

She paced around the woods, her hands clutching her head until she heard it. Voices. She walked over, hiding behind a large, thick tree, slowly peering around to see what was going on.

2 tributes around 15 and 16 where leaning against other trees, whispering among each other. They both were tall, there long legs sprawled out, and they seemed strong. Clove took a deep breath, assuring herself.

_I can do this._

She grabbed a knife for each hand and charged for the two boys.

She had swiftly stabbed them, their eyes not even registering her when there canons went off.

The weak Clove that couldn't defend and kill was gone. The confident killer, she was back.

Clove smiled as she bathed in the blood.

* * *

*I loved Clove in the movie, Isabelle Fuhrman was perfect and shes so beautiful! I just made her a little bit more sassy and bloodthristy, more fierce? get it? lol anyway characters might be OOC, whoops. Thanks so much for reading and hopefully reviewing :) Ok. love you. bye!


End file.
